Happenings at Hogwarts
by SuperWafer
Summary: The happenings of two girls at Hogwarts. Trust us, it's interesting. Cowritten with CheChuck [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We do own, however, our characters (Tamber and Atala). Also, this is not set in any of the books. This is just a random HP fanfiction.

"It's so great to be going back to Hogwarts!" Tamber exclaimed. She was a Ravenclaw with brown, shoulder-length hair and blue-grey eyes.

"I wonder what teachers I have. Man, if I had my schedule, I could be so prepared for the school year," Atala said, mainly to herself. She was trying to drown out the jargon of her best friend, Tamber, who was currently sitting beside her in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Tamber, not even hearing Atala, continued to blab. "I wonder if we'll have any classes together. Too bad we're in different houses. If we weren't, we could have all our classes together!" When Tamber said this, she was referring to the fact that she was in Ravenclaw and Atala was in Gryffindor.

"Well, the chances are that we'll at least have _one _class together," said Atala, putting emphasis on 'one'.

A knock was heard at the door and both the girls found themselves looking up at Neville.

"Why, hello there, Neville!" Tamber greeted, getting up to hug him. She found his confused disposition rather cute.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen Trevor?" he said, letting himself out of the hug. Both girls shook their heads while watching him check under the seats.

"Neville, if you don't mind me asking, but… why don't you just buy a cage or something for him?" Atala asked.

"Or you could just use the old 'Petrificus Totalus' on him!" Tamber suggested, gesturing with her hand as if it were holding a wand.

Neville just shook his head and sighed. "I need to go continue my search for Trevor. Sorry for the interruption, girls."

"It was no trouble at all. Seeya later, Nev!" Tamber said, ushering him out of the compartment, accidentally pushing him into Harry Potter, who had just happened to be in a confrontation with Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Neville!" Harry said, sounding rather irritated.

"Well, well… look who it is. The doofus, Neville, and someone whose name escapes me," Draco said, staring at Tamber for the last part of the sentence.

"Tamber," she said, folding her arms across her chest and leaning on the wall. She wasn't expected to be known school-wide, but when someone in her own year which she had at least a few classes with didn't even know her, she got peeved.

"What's going on out here?" Atala asked, stepping out of the compartment. She tucked her auburn hair behind her ears, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Everyone, just stay out of this," Harry said, standing with his wand out, pointing it at Draco.

"Dude, is the blonde-haired dude worth getting expelled from school?" Atala stated, looking at Harry. She was right, but boys tend to be rather stubborn.

"Besides, this whole "rivalry" thing is getting rather old, don't you think? I say we all go find the food cart and get some cake!" Tamber said, somewhat sarcastically, yet somewhat seriously. Excitement got her in the mood for sweets.

"Besides, school's so much more fun when you don't fight!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Atala, her intelligent side showing up at her last comment.

"Think you're so smart, eh?" Draco started to say, reminding Tamber of a Canadian with the sudden use of 'eh'. He then looked to Harry. "You and your little Gryffindor girlfriend better stay out of my way." With that, Draco and his goons stalked down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Atala said, staring evilly at the back of Draco.

"How could someone so hot be such a weenie? It's a pity, really," Tamber added. It was true; Tamber did find Draco very attractive, but the fact that he was such a jerk was the only thing keeping her from liking him.

"So, who are you?" Atala asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had both been in the hall during the whole thing, but had restrained from saying anything.

"I'm Hermione, this is Harry, and that's Ronald," the girl with bushy, brown hair said, gesturing toward the boy with black hair and glasses, then to the red-headed, freckle-faced boy. "By what I heard you say earlier, you must love school as much as I do! We should discuss books sometime. I'm surprised I haven't seen you before. I mean, we are in the same house."

"We're not very popular people," Tamber answered for Atala.

"It's very rare for me to actually start a conversation with people I don't know, and as for being popular, I don't really see a point to it," Atala explained to them. "Well, Tamber and I should probably go change into uniform. I guess we'll see you later, then."

With that, the two groups parted their ways, but not before Tamber hugged Neville goodbye. She found him as being a very huggable person, and Tamber was very expressive with her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We're too lazy, so you can just look at chapter 1 to see the oh-so-obvious disclaimer.

"Tamber, hurry up! We're going to miss the last carriage!" Atala called to Tamber, who was currently hopping off the train, pulling her stocking up and gripping the shoelaces of her shoe in her teeth since she had no hands left to carry it.

After Tamber managed to get her shoe on, both her and Atala hopped into the last carriage left. To their surprise and bad luck, Draco was the one who occupied the carriage.

"This is lovely," Atala said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and sat down diagonally from Draco.

"Peachy!" Tamber exclaimed with fake enthusiasm and a corny grin plastered on her face as she took the seat next to Atala.

"Look who we have here! The Gryffindork and…uh… Tammy, isn't it?" Draco greeted them.

"Aw, look, Tamber. Look at the little boy who thinks he's so cool, calling people names," Atala said to Tamber. Tamber didn't care though. Her anger was boiling.

"Tamber! Say it with me: Tam-ber! T. A. M. B…" she started, but her ranting was cut off by a hand over her mouth. It belonged to Atala.

"Okay, Tamber. As much as I hate to say it, he's not _that_ stupid," Atala said quickly, trying to calm her friend down. As pleasant as Tamber seemed most of the time, when she was mad, she got violent.

"Look! School!" Tamber exclaimed as Atala removed her hand from Tamber's mouth.

"Thank Godric…" Atala muttered as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Well, it seems our time has run out, girls, but I guess I'll see you later," Draco said, winking. Atala shuddered.

"He's so full of himself," Atala said, grimacing. Tamber, however, had a vacant look on her face. Atala, realizing what this vacant look was for, began to panic. "Tamber, don't go to the dark side! Stay with me!" She snapped her fingers in front of Tamber's face, bring her out of the trance.

"My bad," Tamber said simply. She then changed subjects. "Let's go to the feast; I'm starving!" They then made their way to the great hall.

"I'll see you later," Atala said, both she and Tamber going to their own tables which, ironically, were right next to each other.

Tamber sat down and looked behind her. "Hey, Atala! Oh, look! It's Harry Potter!"

Atala looked behind her, then beside her. "Well, this is improbable."

"Oh, hello, Atala," Harry greeted. He nodded behind him. "Tamber." She grinned in reply.

Tamber's stomach then made a loud rumble. She frowned. "When will the food appear? I think my stomach might eat itself if I wait any longer." She then added, "I knew I should've grabbed some cake on the train."

Tamber might've continued to whine, but was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore, who was about to announce that the sorting was to begin. Tamber then smiled, for she knew that meant the feast would be soon.

Many minutes and loud stomach growls later, all the first years had been sorted and the feast began.

"Yessss!" Tamber said, shoving her fist in the air. She then immediately began to stuff her face.

While Tamber was too busy eating to talk to anyone, Atala began to converse with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"So… how did you guys do on your O.W.L.S.?" Atala asked.

"Oh, I think I did just dreadful. I look back at it and realize all the things I could've done to get a better score," Hermione complained. Atala somewhat expected this, even though she hadn't _really_ known Herms that long.

Atala turned to her side. "What about you, Harry?"

"Better than I expected. I can actually continue studying to be an Auror."

Atala was about to ask Ron, but stopped herself when she noticed he was as engrossed in his food as Tamber.

"Well, I believe I did very well," Atala stated, stick her head up with pride. "I don't think I'll have any trouble with these advanced classes.

Tamber, hearing the last part of the conversation, turned around to say something. "I'm so excited! I get to have advanced Potions with Professor Snape!" Everyone just stared at her as she looked admiringly up at said professor.

"Anyway… Atala, this is sort of changing subjects, but… I noticed that in this lighting, your eyes are two different colors. Brown and green, right?" Harry said.

"Uh, yeah. I was born this way. It's kind of weird, but it makes me original," Atala said as she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears, turning away.

Tamber interrupted Atala's thoughts. "I'm stuffed. I think I'm going to head back to my common room. Would anyone like to join me?"

"Sure. I wasn't very hungry to begin with," Atala replied, standing up. She was followed by Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Look, I have a posse!" Tamber said, somewhat air-headedly. Everyone rolled their eyes as Tamber simply linked her arm with Neville's and began to skip down the hall.


End file.
